Not applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to submarine periscopes and is directed more particularly to an improved periscope eyeguard housing assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide submarine periscope systems having one optical lens for viewing above sea level and two xe2x80x9cblindersxe2x80x9d, which obstruct viewing and block out light. The purpose of a blinder is to enable the viewer to leave both eyes open during operation, while utilizing only one eye for viewing. An eyeguard housing is provided with a left eye and a right eye blinder. The entire eyeguard assembly can be oriented in two positions, right and left. In the left position, the viewer""s left eye is at the blinder location. Similarly, in the right position the viewer""s right eye is at the blinder location. The positions are achieved by rotating the entire eyeguard housing assembly 180xc2x0, with the center of rotation being the center of the one optical, or viewing, lens. The two positions are established to accommodate left or right eye dominant personnel. Experience has shown that in time the rotation of the assembly becomes rough and sometimes binding. Alternatively, the assembly sometimes loosens and fails to hold at the left or right position, or both.
The blinders are connected by arms to the optical lens housing and are fixed in place on the arms by a screw. To adjust the location of a blinder relative to the center of the viewing lens, it is necessary to loosen the screw, move the blinder on the arm, and reset the screw. The operation requires a screw driver, which often is not readily available, and some operator dexterity in accurately positioning and setting the blinder. The operation further is time consuming, which can be problematic in a target viewing situation.
The viewing lens housing often is provided with a sun filter. When the filter is not in use, there is no storage facility on the assembly therefor. Often, the small filters (about 1 xc2xc inch in diameter) are set aside and eventually lost.
Accordingly, there is a need for an eyeguard housing assembly wherein it is unnecessary to rotate the entire assembly to switch between left and right eye operations. Further, there is a need for means in the assembly for effecting adjustments of viewing lens-to-blinder distances without the need of tools and screw loosing and tightening operations. Still further, there is a need for means on the assembly for storing filters when not in use.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide an improved submarine periscope eyeguard housing assembly having provision for switching between left and right eye operations without rotating the entire assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved means for effecting adjustments of the distances between the viewing lens and the respective blinders without the need of a tool.
A still further object of the invention is to provide storage space in the eyeguard housing assembly for filters not in use.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, there is provided a submarine periscope eyeguard housing assembly comprising a viewing lens housing having a viewing lens aperture and viewing lens therein, first and second arm members fixed to the viewing lens housing and extending therefrom in opposite directions and in lengthwise alignment with each other, a first blinder mounted on the first arm member, and a second blinder mounted on the second arm member. A first eyeguard is mounted on the first blinder for engagement by a left eye area of a viewer""s head, and a second eyeguard is mounted on the second blinder for engagement by a right eye area of the viewer""s head. A third eyeguard is rotatably mounted on the viewing lens housing and is adapted to be rotated into a selected one of a first position complementary to the first eyeguard and a second position complementary to the second eyeguard.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a submarine periscope eyeguard housing assembly comprising a viewing lens housing having a viewing lens aperture and viewing lens therein, an arm member fixed to the viewing lens housing and extending therefrom, and a blinder mounted at a selected location on the arm. A locking means is disposed on the blinder and is engageable with the arm to lock the blinder in a selected position on the arm, the locking means being releasable to permit movement of the blinder along the arm, and reengageable with the arm to lock the blinder in another selected location on the arm, to selectively determine a distance between the viewing lens housing and the blinder.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, there is provided a submarine periscope eyeguard housing assembly comprising a viewing lens housing having a viewing lens aperture and viewing lens therein, the viewing lens housing further having a filter retaining portion and defining a slot in communication with the filter retaining portion, such that a generally planar filter may be moved through the slot and into position in the filter retaining portion, the position being adjacent the viewing lens. An arm member is fixed to the viewing lens housing and extends therefrom. A blinder is mounted on the arm member and is provided with at least one slot for receiving and retaining the filter and other filters of like configuration. The filters may be stored in the blinder and removed therefrom and inserted into the viewing lens housing and vice-versa.
The above and other features of the invention, including various novel details of construction and combinations of parts, will now be more particularly described with reference to the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims. It will be understood that the particular device embodying the invention is shown by way of illustration only and not as a limitation of the invention. The principles and features of this invention may be employed in various and numerous embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention.